We Will Be Together Itsumo
by Kuroi Aisu
Summary: Tadase cheats on Amu, and she seeks comfort in the arms of Ikuto.Amuto, songfic Bad Boy


**This is kinda strange, and the end didn't go with the song well...ah, who cares.  
Please enjoy my new Songfic.**

**Name: We Will Be Together...Itsumo  
Rating:K+  
Couple's: Amuto (IkutoxAmu) and minor Tadamu (TadasexAmu)  
Sum: Tadase cheats on Amu, and she seeks comfort in the arms of Ikuto. Amuto, Songfic Bad Boy  
Extra:Bad Boy by Cascada (you MUST listen to it!)**

**I myself love this story, although like I said, it doesn't go well with the song in the end.**

**Hime:Please enjoy this story  
Nanami: Shugo Chara doesn't belong to Rei-chan  
Yuki: And please leave a review, nya!  
**

_

* * *

_

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking_

_  
_"Hinam..no, Amu, I love you, please, will you be my girlfriend?" the blond haired boy sat on his knees, he took her hand in his, she nodded furiously. "Of course, Tadase-kun!"  
A week passed, and it was Tadase's birthday.

_My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell_

_  
_"Tadase-kun I have something for y.." she stopped as she saw Tadase kissing a unknown brown haired girl. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Amu! It's not what it seems!" the boy tried, but Amu was already to far away, tears were now freely falling from her eyes. "How could you.." was the last thing she said to him before running away. The last thing she heard was. "Aya, i'm sorry for that, but...will you marry me?"

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend_

"Ikuto, nya, isn't that that Amu girl?" Yoru pointed at the pink haired girl who was running away.  
"That bastard..." Ikuto said before jumping to the ground. "Amu! Wait!" he yelled, the pink haired stopped running and turned around. "Ikuto..." she softly said, before running into his arms. He slowly kissed her on the lips but she turned away from him. "No, I'm sorry, Ikuto.."

_You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

He nodded and embraced her, he felt the tears falling on his T-shirt. "Shh, I will protect you." he stroked her hair, but she shook her head. "Tadase said that to..and look now at me...look at me!" she screamed, he opened his mouth an softly whispered. "What's wrong with you? You are still as beautiful as always."

You once made this promise  
_To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

"Thank you Ikuto, for staying at my side" she said, before kissing him softly on the cheek.  
A couple days passed since then, as Amu walked to school she saw Tadase and that brown haired girl, hand-in-hand, walking to the school. She fell on her knees and start crying again.  
"Amu, I will protect you." she heard someone say, she looked up and saw the blue haired boy.  
"Be strong, and show him you don't need him." she nodded and dried her tears, she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. "Only if you are here, with me." Tadase heard her voice and turned around, to see the two kissing, he clenched his fist and looked at his fiancée again.  
_  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

"I'm happy, that I met you, Ikuto." Amu softly said, leaning with her head against his chest.  
"I'm happy I met you to, I really love you, Amu-chan." he tilted her head towards him, and they kissed again, softly, full with love.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

"We will be forever together, ne Ikuto.." she then said, before letting his hand loose to go into the school. "We will be forever together, Amu-chan." he whispered, but she heard, she smiled and disappeared into one of the room's.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoy it!  
Anon reviews, flames and CC is highly welcome.**

**Sayonara, minna-san,**

**Rei-chan**


End file.
